Do I even care
by cheerful-angel57
Summary: [COMPLETE] This is for all you Beast Boy and Raven fans. A story of how BB and Raven felt so deep an emotion but couldn’t tell it to one another until it’s too late.
1. Chapter I: Do I even care?

**Do I even care**

By_ cheerful angel57_

* * *

Disclaimers: I don't own Teen Titans.

Summary: A story of how BB and Raven felt so deep an emotion but couldn't tell it to one another until it's too late.

A/N: One of my first Teen Titans fics. I just love BB and Raven together! I just don't know why… I'm glad it's popular on the net or else I wouldn't have any inspiration. Anyway, everyone interested, please review, any kind of review is welcome.

* * *

**--Chapter I--**

(Raven's POV)

'_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_…' I murmured inside my head, the cool breeze whipping my short purple hair gently. I didn't know why I cared… or why I even bothered to come here.

I stared at the stone carefully, floating in mid-air, my hands in meditating position. I closed my eyes, crumpling them from sight. I knew that people were staring at me but I didn't care. I needed to finish what I came here for.

I stared at the name embedded on the stone: Beast Boy.

'_Beast Boy…'_ the words that uttered in my brain brought tears to my eyes. I knew it was time for me to recall the memory once more. It would be an insult to his memory if I didn't recall it. I sighed and set my head back, leaning in for more concentration. And the memories over the years took over my brain…

* * *

"Hey everybody!" called a cheerful voice.

I opened my eyes slowly, annoyed at the cheerful Beast Boy since well… he was TOO bright and bubbly. It was not like I was envious of him but because he had disturbed my meditation. Everyone in Titans Tower knows that I didn't want to be disturbed while I was meditating.

I shot him a glare and closed my eyes once more. "Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…" I murmured under my breath.

Then I felt a hand make contact with my arm.

My eyes shot open, just to see Beast Boy touching my sleeve. I automatically glared at him. "And just _what _do you want?" I asked him, annoyed.

"Hey Rae, I was just saying hi." Beast Boy gave me a sheepish, rakish grin, with the one fang sticking out of his mouth. I stared straight into his eyes and said, "Hi. Now will you stop bothering me?" I said icily.

"Geez, Raven, sometimes you need to chill out, you know. I wasn't doing anything bad to you." He said.

"Yes, but you were interrupting my meditation rudely." I shot back.

"Well, I'm sorry, RAVEN, but I guess you were so absorbed with your stupid meditation to even notice ME. Yeah, your TEAMMATE." He fired back sardonically.

I sighed. Beast Boy just had to be the most annoying creature on earth. I'll admit that he was KIND of cute, with those big eyes and the gelled-up green hair… especially that ragged, sheepish grin. Before I closed my eyes again, I saw him turning back to glance at me again and give me a small, disappointed smile.

Yeah, like, do I even care?

…

* * *

…

"Earth to Raven!"

"Huh?" I asked, opening my eyes. I glanced around, and I was on the couch, surrounded by my teammates.

Beast Boy's face was the first one I saw. Then Starfire's and Robin's and of course Cyborg's.

"W-what happened?" I asked woozily, feeling my head. Beast Boy was the first to answer. "Rae… you got us so worried… you never fell asleep during your meditation before, have you?" he asked. _'Oh, now he's calling me by a nickname!'_ I thought sarcastically.

"No," I said flatly. I sat up and a pain surged through my head. "OW!" I nearly shouted.

Beast Boy put his hand on my head. A tingle shot through my spine, electricity surging into every inch of my body. I didn't know why I was feeling like that. It was just so awkward…

I removed his hand from my forehead, feeling it myself. "It's okay, I'm well." I said flatly.

"Are you sure?" Starfire asked. I rolled my eyes. Rrright. Starfire was just too sensitive sometimes.

"_Yes_." I said exasperatedly. I hated it when they worried about me too much. It annoys me. Why can't they stop treating me like a kid?

"Hey, BB, watch over Raven while Robin, Starfire and I go out looking for some… um… battery." Cyborg said. It was obvious that he was lying. He wasn't a very good liar.

"Hey, Cyborg! You have batteries at the Tower! Really I saw it!" Beast Boy started to protest but Cyborg had already closed the door.

"Don't mention it." I said flatly.

Beast Boy looked at me dumbfoundedly and just started staring at me. He thought that I wasn't looking, but I was-from the corner of my eye while I sat gazing at the magazine, featuring a new horror movie.

"Um… Raven… I wanna ask you…" Beast Boy said quietly.

"What?" I turned my face to look into his catchy emerald green eyes.

"Um…" he looked to the floor. "…Do you have a boyfriend?" he blurted.

I was struck by the question. 'Ohmigosh… he LIKES me? Why else would he ask if I had a boyfriend?' I thought.

* * *

A/N: I think I left you hanging there… will be back for the next chapter. Please review… 


	2. Chapter II: Do I actually like Raven?

**--Chapter II-- **

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I was just so damn bored that I decided to continue this… This is one of my first BeastBoyXRaven fics and hopefully it isn't gonna be my last! Definitely not… I love TEEN TITANS so much! So enjoy the next chapter… R and R please! I totally SUCK!

Disclaimers: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

'_He likes me?' _I repeated in my troubled mind.

"Um, I don't. Why?" I asked calmly, hiding the troubled feelings I felt inside.

"N-nothing." Beast Boy stammered. "I was just wondering." He said quietly.

'_I've never seen Beast Boy this emotional. Usually he's out planning some practical joke to put on all of us.'_ I thought.

'_Why didn't I think of it before? Maybe this question is part of some practical joke he's playing. But if this is a joke, it's sure not funny.'_ I thought flatly. Can't Beast Boy think for one second that there were a lot of things not to joke about?

"Well, Beast Boy, if this is your idea of a joke," I said in monotone, "…this isn't funny." I said, getting up.

"Hey, Raven, wait!" he started to exclaim. He tried getting up too, but I was too quick for him.

"Don't follow me," I ordered. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" I said and formed a barrier around him. "RAVEN!" He tried to yell but I was too far away to hear him.

'_Shut up, Beast Boy. I've got nothing to hear from you.' _I thought angrily as I flung my hood over my head and hurried out of the room, circling Titans Tower.

A few minutes later, I reached my sanctuary. On the door, it said, **"RAVEN'S ROOM. KEEP OUT."** I sighed with relief, glad that my room was there to keep me free from the emotions that kept hogging my brain…

I slammed the door shut and pulled off my hood, straightening out my legs on the bed. I relaxed, letting go of all the emotions I kept still.

* * *

(Beast Boy's POV)

'_No, no! Keep Raven out of your mind! What are you doing!'_ I thought, fighting with the emotions within me. Why is it that I can't say a word straight to Raven without my questioning it? This was so damn annoying.

'_After what she said to me, I should be hating her right now! But something's so wrong… It seems as if… I can't hate her…'_ I thought. This was ridiculous. Like, Raven has her own life. Do I even care?

"Hey, BB, we're back!" Cyborg announced cheerfully, entering the room, followed by Starfire and Robin.

I was so jealous of Robin. He could fix anything he wanted in a jiffy and still spend time with someone he liked.

"Hey, BB, what's wrong? You're not your cheerful self." Cyborg said. "Where'd all our brotherly love go?" he asked.

I managed a small smile. "Hey, you guys. Can I talk to Cyborg for a moment? In private, I mean." I said to Robin and Starfire.

"Sure." They both smiled, Robin's hand enclosing over Starfire's and they left the room.

"What is it, BB?" Cyborg asked.

"Okay, Cy, don't even think of spilling this to anyone. I don't want ANYONE, and I mean ANYONE to know." I said, taking Cyborg by the shoulders and giving him my all-famous 'serious' look.

"Okay." Cyborg agreed, straightening up his back.

"I like someone, and she doesn't seem to like me back." I blurted out. 'Okay, what made me say that?' I felt like kicking myself, but what's done is done.

"Who is she?" Cyborg asked quizzically.

I sighed. "R-A-V-E-N." I whispered.

"RAVEN? As in our RAVEN?" Cyborg yelled at the top of his lungs.

"SHUT UP, YOU MORON!" I yelled, covering his mouth. "You will NOT tell anyone, understand?" I told him.

"What's all that shouting?" asked a voice in a flat tone.

'_Oh no. Don't tell me it's…'_ I thought fearfully.

"…RAVEN! Hahaha… nothing, me and Cy were just practicing some of our um… techniques! Right, Cy?" I covered up, removing my hand from Cyborg's mouth.

"Uh, yeah, Raven! Don't worry about us! We're just fine!"

She looked skeptically from me to Cyborg. "Okay. I'll be in my room if you need me." She said flatly and left the room.

I sighed in relief once she was out of earshot. "That was CLOSE. Don't you ever do that again!" I told him.

"What? But you were the one who told me such a ridiculous idea!" he retorted.

"I don't know why I have the sense to tell you these stuff… Next time, I'll have learned my lesson." I said. "…To keep my mouth shut." I said flatly and slammed the door behind me.

* * *

(Cyborg's POV)

'_Geez! What's BB's deal anyway? He's never been this serious before! Hey wait, maybe someone from outer space kidnapped BB! Nah, that wouldn't happen… but anyways, why on earth will BB have a crush on Raven, of all people? Couldn't he have chosen someone who likes to crack jokes every minute, and who likes to plan practical jokes on everyone?'_ I thought.

It just completely stunned me when Beast Boy said that he liked Raven. RAVEN, of all people. Raven, the girl who didn't even know how to make someone laugh or smile. She didn't even know how to smile herself! What kind of girl does that?

And she was the perfect opposite of Beast Boy. _'Oh, well, opposites attract. Who knows what goes into the minds of people these days?'_ I thought, my brow furrowed.

I sat perfectly still until I came up with a plan to help BB.

"Aha! I got it!" I said aloud, running to my room to get a piece of paper and a pen.

"Hmmm… let's start with 'Dear Raven,'" I said and chewed at the tip of my pen.

When I was done, I looked it over, checking for errors, and finally I typed it up on the computer.

'Perfect,' I thought, satisfied. Raven is gonna be so surprised when she sees this.

* * *

**Titans Tower… 12:00 P.M.**

(Raven's POV)

The clock struck twelve, darkness shadowing the room. The night was one of my best friends because it was the time that I could think clearly and analyze what happened during a day.

Sometimes I was in the mood to go to the Titans Training Gym to get some exercise but today I wasn't. I reached over to my bedside table and picked up the folded up piece of paper.

I read it again.

"_Dear Raven, _

_Um, I haven't been able to admit this to you for a long time, but I really, really, LIKE you. As in… I like you, like you. You know what I mean… Anyways, I haven't been able to admit this to you for a quite long time 'cause I haven't got the guts and the courage to even tell you. I hope you forgive me for being a coward and I hope that you get to like me in the same way as I like you. And I'm sorry I can't reveal myself, but I swear, one day maybe I will. _

_Your Secret Admirer_

I sighed. Damn, this was so embarrassing… A guy who likes me…

Of course my thoughts entirely concentrated on one person—Beast Boy. The only guy I knew who had asked me if I had a boyfriend. Maybe this was one of his practical jokes AGAIN. But then I have a feeling that it wasn't him who authored this letter. Maybe it was… Robin or Cyborg. I knew that neither of them liked me as more than a friend, but I had no choice. I doubted that it would be anyone from other worlds.

I had only one way to find out.

* * *

A/N: Ok, SHORT! So short and it SUCKS… Damn it! I get big writer's blocks all the time. I don't know why! At first I think of an idea, then I have no idea on how to continue it! But I guess I should… After all I started this, and I should know how to end it. Any suggestions? Flaming is accepted, and any kind of review is welcome.You guys will probably hate this story after this chapter… (Cries)

You guys want a preview of the next chapter? Here ya go:

Special Preview:

"I was busy polishing my new gears when suddenly a knock sounded on my door. 'Who could that be? Could be BB playing another one of his insane crack-up jokes just to make fun of me.' I thought, screwing up my face as I stood up to answer the door."


	3. Chapter III: The Secret's out, sort of

**--Chapter III-- **

* * *

A/N: Hello peeps! Nothing to do so I updated… it's the usual excuse and I don't expect you to be surprised. I got school so I can't update much… But thanks for all the reviews 'cause it gave me the encouragement to continue, so here we go… Tell me if it sucks okay? 

P.S. By the way… I made a mistake in chapter 1… For Raven, she doesn't have gray hair, it's purple… I'm sorry, I totally forgot… until I took a look at some of Raven's images… oh man, big boo boo… anyway what's done is done… I hope I can correct the mistake sometime later.

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! LUV YOU GUYS!

What do you guys think if I add Terra in this story? It's possible, but maybe some of you won't like it. Anyway, tell me if you guys have any suggestions. And maybe I might start a new fic… this time Robin and Starfire, what do you think? Hehehe…

Disclaimers: I don't own Teen Titans and never will.

* * *

(Cyborg's POV) 

I was busy polishing my new gears when suddenly a knock sounded on my door. 'Who could that be? Could be BB playing another one of his insane crack-up jokes just to make fun of me.' I thought, screwing up my face as I stood up to answer the door.

"YES?" I practically shouted, rolling my eyes. But to my shock it was Raven.

"Uh… h-hi Raven! I didn't know it was you, I thought it was BB playing some up-to-date prank on me…" I said sheepishly, knowing that she wouldn't fall for a lame line like that.

"Cut the crap, Cyborg. I need to talk to you. Now." Raven demanded, her hood up so only the shadow of her eyes could be seen.

"Um, hehehe… I don't think that's such a good idea, Rae, 'cause ya see, I'm working on my new gears-whoah!" I blurted, almost choking out the burger I had for lunch.

I looked down at Raven, who smirked up at me. She had used a levitating power to bring me up in the air and paralyze me in one of her barriers. That was one of her favorite moves, and I knew I wouldn't want to make her upset.

"Need I ask?" she said, stressing out her powers to put my body in a stronger bind.

"Ok…ok…I get your point…" I squeaked with the only voice I had left.

She smirked and put me down. "I knew you'd see things my way." She said, lifting her hood.

"Now come on, we got some serious things to talk about."

She pulled my arm and led me all the way to the garage. "Now drive, Cyborg." She ordered, getting in the passenger seat of my "baby". It was the car I worked on the hardest and gave my real effort to make it the best car the Teen Titans ever had.

"Where do 'ya want?" I asked her.

"Anywhere. Now drive." She said quietly, and I did as she said.

* * *

It was quite a while until we were sitting on the steps outside the "Big Burger". I was delighted at the fine feast I had spread in front of me that I couldn't wait to consume it all. There were two cheeseburgers, one of my favorite soft drinks, and a cardboard box containing freshly fried French fries. 

"Now what do you want to tell me?" I asked Raven as she watched me eat the meal hungrily.

She gave me a weak smile before she finally answered. "I was wondering if you could tell me who wrote this." She said simply and mysteriously, watching my reaction. I fumbled with the soft drink straw as I reached to get the folded piece of paper from her hand. I was hoping that it was something else, not the one I was expecting…

I scanned the paper quickly, glancing through all the contents of the letter. No doubt about it, it was the one I had written. I scratched my head, hoping that I would find some way to wiggle myself out of this mess.

"Um… I got no idea…" I said uncomfortably. It was not comfortable lying to Raven because she could sense it when someone was lying, and hardly anyone got through her.

She rolled her eyes and stared at me, making me uncomfortable. But before I could hand her any answer, she said, "You're lying, Cyborg." She said automatically. "I know it has to be someone who knows me. I was thinking that it was one of the Titans." She said. (A/N: Ooh, Cy, you're in big trouble now!)

"Uh… are you talking about me, Raven? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I wouldn't dream of sending you something like that." I said, not looking her straight in the eye. But she wasn't able to retort back because suddenly our communications devices blinked rapidly and announced an alert.

"Teen Titans… GO!" shouted Robin through the device. "No time for chat now, Raven! We've got to meet up with the others." I said, glad that I had an excuse.

"But you owe me an explanation later." She said flatly as she drew on her hood. TEEN TITANS GO!

* * *

(Beast Boy's POV) 

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Robin said, pacing back and forth.

I was about to ask the same thing. Damn, damn, damn! Raven and Cyborg were missing. MISSING! What, did Cyborg like Raven in THAT way and somehow got married with her or something? Man, the suspense was KILLING me. BADLY…

"They should have heard the alert… but where are they?" Starfire agreed, looking from the ceiling and back to Robin.

"I didn't play a prank on them and they know it… but where are they?" I said, turning into a gorilla and banging on the floor.

"Beast Boy, don't do that, you will break the floor." Starfire said, as if she had no care in the world. I couldn't help the frustration, but I was already beginning to worry about them too. "Oh, my gosh! What if they are in deep trouble?" Starfire said, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Well, if that's the case, we'd better go find them!" Robin said without thinking and used his ninja training to somersault out the window.

"Wait for us, Robin!" Starfire said and she flew down as I turned into a bat and flew down too, leaving Titans Tower. I took one last look backward before I followed Robin and Starfire out… hoping for one last glance that I may see Raven and Cyborg, knowing that they were fine…

But they weren't. I sighed and reluctantly followed Robin.

* * *

(Raven's POV) 

"Damn! Robin didn't even tell us where the alert is! How are we supposed to get there?" Cyborg announced frustratedly. He fumbled with the map on his arm.

"Maybe we should go to Titans Tower. Maybe it was just some kind of false alarm." I said calmly, crossing my arms.

"You know, you got a point." Cyborg flashed me a casual smile and together, we headed back to Titans Tower.

"By the way… you haven't finished your tale." I said flatly, reminding Cyborg.

"Oh, right… that." He shuffled his feet nervously. I sighed. Cyborg wasn't exactly the best man to keep secrets and I'm sure he was sort of hiding something from me, I just didn't know what. But I had ways of persuading someone.

After all, they don't call me the smooth operator for nothing.

"So… I heard BB told you something right?" I lied, wanting to know at least something.

Cyborg's sweat rolled down his neck. I could bet that he was thinking around the lines of 'How did Raven know that?' and maybe he was going to answer to me after all. "Um… BB? Telling me something? I don't… I don't think so…" he stammered.

I knew it. He WAS hiding something from me. Anyways, it won't be long until he finally blurted it out. Just a little more…

"Did Beast Boy ever tell you something about me?" I asked again calmly, waiting patiently for his answer.

He would be thinking that 'Whoah! She's psychic!' But I don't care.

"Uh… fine! Alright! I admit it! YEAH, he did…" he said slowly.

I smiled to myself in triumph. I did it.

"He… he said… that he likes you. Okay? Happy? Satisfied?" Cyborg said uneasily. "But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone that you know it. Beast Boy will completely, utterly KILL me." Cyborg said weakly.

"Alright then." I said quietly. So it was true.

"Fine, let's go back to Titans Tower. And thanks for telling me, Cyborg. I really appreciate it." I said in quiet monotone.

* * *

(Cyborg's POV) 

Right. I admit it… Beast Boy will KILL me! Sooner or later it might get out that I spilled the beans on him… But I think I can trust Raven… after all, she was really good at keeping secrets. At least I think so.

So when we arrived at Titans Tower, I felt so damn guilty. "CYBORG! RAVEN!" My teammates cried. "There you are! Where have you been?" Starfire asked worriedly, an anxious look playing around her face.

"Nowhere special." Raven replied, glancing up at me. She wore a look saying, 'Don't spill.' And I had no intention to spill.

"WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN? Damn, I've been so worried about you guys ever since you disappeared to who-knows-where a while ago! I've been looking for you for ages! Dude!" Beast Boy squealed at the top of his lungs.

"Calm down, Beast Boy." Raven said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

(Beast Boy's POV) 

There was just something strange going on. I feel like Cyborg and Raven have some secret… some secret I don't know. And I just couldn't bear that.

This was serious. What if Cyborg actually let my secret spill? I know he was not exactly the best secret keeper in the world, but he holds my secret. And he's practically my best friend. I hope it's safe with him, because sometimes you gotta know whom to trust. And I don't feel right. I shouldn't have done it! I shouldn't have told him! All these murmurs in my brain keep regretting it. And I feel like regretting what I did, too.

What have I done?

* * *

A/N: Hey! Sorry I had to make you wait so long for this chapter, so I tried my best… please review, okay? The romantic parts will probably come in the future chapters… THANKS FOR THE KIND, SINCERE REVIEWS! LUV YOU GUYS! 


	4. Chapter IV: More people know

**--Chapter IV-- **

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hey peeps… I just finished uploading chapter 3, and I got nothing to do, yet again… old story… Here goes…

THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Feel free to give me your violent reactions, comments, questions and suggestions… just click on the miniscule purple button below that says "Go"… And I might answer them in my next chapter!

Disclaimers: I don't own Teen Titans. Nuff said.

* * *

(Beast Boy's POV)

I don't know what's been happening these past weeks, but lately I think that Raven has been avoiding me. She talks to me more seldom than ever, and she barely laughs at anything I say. I even tried throwing a sunny-side up egg straight on her face but she didn't say a word, she just gave me a scowl and skipped breakfast.

I even remember what Cyborg told me that time: "Whoah, tough luck, BB. That was one nasty shave."

Figures… my bad. But I feel that that's not the reason. I think there's something that makes me feel weird. Like I have an instinct that she knows that I like her.

But maybe not. Perhaps Cy is such a loyal friend that even if Raven bribed him, he wouldn't give away my secret. Again, my bad. Cy isn't exactly the best person to keep secrets. Then again, he's my friend.

I could have easily asked Robin, but he was too busy. And Starfire, she's a girl, but she can be totally clueless about stuff.

My life's a big pyramid that turned over ever since I figured that I liked Raven. My fellow teammate and one of my loyal friends… She always stayed by my side whenever my life was at stake. She doesn't usually laugh at my jokes, but several true smiles from her and I know that she's alright.

At present, I don't even play practical jokes on Rae anymore. I'm afraid of annoying her more than ever. Cyborg and Robin noticed this weird pattern and commented on it. "I noticed that you don't play anymore jokes on Raven, only on us. What's with that?"

I replied, "I just don't want to, dude! What's your problem anyway?" And I finally got Cyborg to keep silent.

I guess I just have to tell Raven before I go berserk.

* * *

(Robin's POV)

"Robin! Can we go see Raven now? She says she doesn't feel well…" Starfire wailed as I flicked through channels, finding something interesting to watch.

"No. She said she wanted to be alone. Remember?" I contradicted. Starfire had been bugging me about the same thing for the past half hour. And it was getting totally annoying, even if I had the biggest of crushes on her. (But unfortunately unable to tell her.)

Starfire slumped behind the couch and dawdled for a little while. I could tell that she was getting uneasy from pacing back and forth each time I refused, but I knew she wouldn't give up. She wasn't that type of person. She was carefree, but she always comes to the aid of our teammates no matter what. That's what I love about her-even if she was sometimes clueless, she is loyal.

After 10 minutes, I switched off the set and came over to her, putting a gloved hand over hers and rubbing her fingers gently. She succumbed to the gentle movement and gave me a sweet smile. "Sorry Star. I guess we can go for, about a second. What do you say?" I offered, looking deep into her acid green Tamarean eyes. She nodded quietly, giving me another small smile. Hand in hand, we walked to Raven's room.

To our surprise, we saw Beast Boy already in front of her door, muttering words under his breath.

"Why's Beast Boy in front of Raven's door all of a sudden?" Starfire whispered to me.

"I don't know. But let's find out." I whispered back. We ducked behind the corner and strained our ears to listen.

"Let me see…" Beast Boy muttered. "First I'm going to knock, and say… hey Raven, can I tell you something… then if she says yes, then I will tell her that I really, really like her, and I would be nuts if I didn't tell her…"

I couldn't believe my ears. Beast Boy liked RAVEN? RAVEN?

"Star, did you hear that? Beast Boy likes Raven?" I whispered dumbfoundedly to her. I nodded. I couldn't believe it… Ever since we knew that Beast Boy liked Terra, we just couldn't believe that he would fall for a girl. Beast Boy was always the joker of the team, and it seemed very unlike him… and after Terra, we never thought that he could fall for another girl… Terra had betrayed him, and that was the end to their relationship. But why did Beast Boy suddenly fall for Raven? We leaned closer to listen.

* * *

(Beast Boy's POV)

I nervously knocked on the door, butterflies in my stomach. I was just too afraid that Raven would spring on me once I told her… But what had to be done, had to be done.

Finally Raven opened the door. "Oh, it's just you, Beast Boy. What are you here for? Do you need something?" she asked in a somewhat concerned voice.

"Um, yeah, Raven… uh, listen… I need to talk to you…"

"About what?"

Geez, this was making me sick to my stomach. I had to blurt it out before I totally couldn't say it. "I-I like you. Okay?" I blurted. I totally regretted it right after it came out of my mouth. This wasn't the gentleman way of saying it.

"Listen, I… I just find myself thinking about you all the time… I don't think about anything else… and I've been planning all week just to tell you… and I never felt comfortable of saying it… but now that I'm telling you, please don't freak out." I blurted.

To my surprise, Raven didn't shut the door. Instead she looked deep into my eyes and she said calmly, "I know."

Now it was my turn to be surprised. "You… KNOW?"

"Yeah. Cyborg told me… He told me that you liked me."

"I am so gonna kill him…" I muttered furiously.

"Don't get mad at him, Beast Boy. He just let it slip, that's all." Raven said coolly. "But before I tell you how I feel… I should ask you… do you still like Terra? 'Cause I know before you were totally crazy about her. I just want to know if you still feel anything for her." Raven concluded.

"No. I'm absolutely over her…" I said in a venomous, hurt voice. All the hurt I had felt when Terra betrayed me came spilling out of my mouth. Her words were all poison. All of it was a lie.

"Okay…" Raven said quietly. This is it, I told myself. She was finally going to tell me how she felt about me.

* * *

A/N: Okay, really short chapter… and a cliffie… oh man, you guys are gonna kill me for the cliff hanger… but I promise, the next part will be updated soon! Sorry that I wasn't able to upload this for a long time… please review! 


	5. Chapter V: The party and the dance

**--Chapter V--**

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Glad about the reviews… I bet you thought that I wasn't gonna update this right? Well, I'm still going to update this, I promise. So… the chapters are going to get a bit shorter so that I can think up of stuff to add, but I'll try to make it as long as I can. Okay, that's all! Thanks for the reviews!

P.S. By the way, I took away the song here because they might not allow lyrics, you know, copyright and everything. Don't wanna be sued, so sorry about that.

Disclaimers: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

(Raven's POV)

This is it… I was supposed to tell Beast Boy exactly what my answer was. I knew that he was already freaking out just to hear my answer, and I was going to give it to him.

But I could sense that there was someone spying on us. "Beast Boy, I think there are people spying on us." I told him. Starfire and Robin appeared, with guilty looks on their faces.

"Listen, BB, Raven… we're really sorry for snooping at you guys…" Robin said sheepishly.

"We were going to go and leave you in your privacy, but we couldn't help it…" Starfire managed.

"But that doesn't give you a right to snoop on us. And why were you here in the first place?" Beast Boy demanded.

"Starfire wanted to cheer you up, Raven, so I told her that I'll come with her. And we're your friends. We're concerned about you." Robin said.

I was speechless. I didn't believe that my friends had the nerve to snoop on every single thing I did… it's like they weren't giving me my rights anymore. But I kept silent and after a few seconds, I said, "Beast Boy… I'm glad you had the courage to tell me. Just want to let you know I like you too." I said, a slight pink blush appearing on my cheeks, wishing that Robin and Starfire weren't there. I would have preferred it to be a private place. But they understood and they silently slipped away.

Beast Boy's eyes lit up. "Really? You're not annoyed at me?" he asked eagerly.

"No," I said. I really meant it. Last night, I found myself thinking all about Beast Boy. All night, I couldn't erase him from my head, even while I was meditating. It was the first time that I had liked someone in that way.

Beast Boy managed a small, sweet smile that made my heart beat faster, and I tried to hide my face from view. It was really becoming red, I am sure, because I felt all the blood rush into my cheeks.

"Listen," I said hurriedly. "I have to go and continue meditating. I'll see you later." I told Beast Boy.

"Sure," he said in an understanding tone. "I understand. See ya later." He said, starting to turn around. "Hey, but Raven… can I ask you out sometime?" he said, turning back to me.

"Um… yeah. Okay. I'll think about it." I said hesitantly. A boy asked me out! This was totally freaking me out. I needed to take control of my emotions.

"Alright. Okay, see ya." He said simply and walked back to his room, with me staring at him until he faded from sight.

* * *

(Cyborg's POV)

_Titans Tower…Cyborg's room…_

I sighed as I finally flopped on the bed. I had been at the garage all day, fixing my "baby". I was busy staring at the robot glow in the dark stickers on my ceiling. I couldn't think of anything that could destroy my exhilaration. However, there was a resonant knock on my door.

"Come in," I said eagerly, obviously in a good mood.

But my smile disappeared when I saw Beast Boy at the door.

"Cy, I need to talk to you," Beast Boy was saying, an indefinable look on his face.

"What?"

"_I can't believe you told Raven about this."_

I cringed at the sound of the words. "Hey listen, BB, that was a complete accident. It's like she MADE me tell her. You know her… you just can't hide anything from her." I explained.

Beast Boy's cold look remained. "Yeah right."

I sighed. "Okay, man, I know that was not a cool thing to do, but I'm really sorry." I said quickly.

"Whatever."

"Hey, listen, I'm sorry. But at least you guys are together now. Don't you like that?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Hey BB, listen, I planned out an all night party celebration with the dudes. What do ya think? You can go with Raven." I suggested brightly.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea…"

"Come on, think about it. You can spend loads of time with her. Eat, dance, you name it."

"Come to think of it, it does sound like a good idea." Beast Boy admitted. "Thanks, Cy."

"Okay, no problem." I said. "But I can promise you, it'll be a blast."

* * *

**PARTY. TITANS TOWER. 7:00 P.M.**

(Raven's POV)

When I came down the stairs to get some food, I got a huge surprise. The rooms were crowded with different teens-probably my teammates' friends. And they were hanging out, drinking soda and everything. The speakers were booming, and music was playing at its highest volume.

'What happened here?' I asked myself as I joined the large crowd.

Then Beast Boy came out from nowhere and tugged on my arm. "Hey, Raven!" he greeted me cheerfully. "It's a great party huh? Why don't we get some chow and then we can party?" he suggested.

"Um… party?" I said in brief monotone. No wonder all of them were here.

"Yeah! We can chill out, you know. All those hard missions and stuff."

"But we've barely even had a mission." I contradicted.

Beast Boy ignored this comment and said, "Come on, I know you must be hungry. Let's get some of those food I cooked."

Beast Boy was a vegetarian, and he liked to eat anything with vegetables. "Let's go and get some pizza. What do you say?"

"Um, ok." I said. What else was there to say? I couldn't just shove him off.

After we got some pizza, Beast Boy was still in the "party" mood. But I was totally surprised when Cyborg announced on the speakers, "Time to dance, everyone!" And he played a song. Many teenagers got up to dance.

"You wanna dance?" Beast Boy whispered in my ear.

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. No one in their right mind would ask me to dance. And besides, Beast Boy knew very well that I didn't like dancing.

"Um," I said, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're all stressed out from the meditating and all that right? Why don't you have some fun in the meantime?"

It did sound like an appealing idea. But there was still something holding me back somehow. "Come on, before the song ends." Beast Boy said softly. Then he put his arm out for me to take it. And I didn't know what made me do it, but I took his hand.

It was a slow song.

He took me in his arms, the uncomfortable feeling setting in my stomach. He took hold of my left hand and put his other hand on my waist gently.

These gestures made my head spin-and electricity sprang through my body like clockwork.

The tingly feeling never left my spine while he was holding me. And I can tell, that even if it made me feel uncomfortable, I enjoyed it at the same time.

The song was perfect, and this was the perfect moment. _**'Raven, what are you doing?' a voice hissed in my head. 'You're letting a boy get through to you?'** _it hissed again.

'_**How could you be so weak? You let him penetrate your inner thoughts, you're revealing your emotions! STOP!'**_

'I am NOT weak! I just…'

'_**Just what? You know there is no excuse for this… how could you let someone you barely know get closer to you?'**_

'He's not a stranger. He's my friend, and I trust him…'

'_**You can't trust anyone. You know it. Once you trust, you will feel a lot of hurt and pain. You don't want that do you?'**_

'No…' I said weakly. I have felt immense pains before… and I knew it was all because I trusted. This voice in my head was right, in some way.

'_**Then let go of him. Don't trust him.'**_

It was my big mistake to let this voice take control of my emotions. I let it overwhelm me.

"Honestly, Beast Boy, I've never had any guy hold me." I whispered to him.

"Good. I'm glad I'm the first. Sorry for making you feel uncomfortable." He whispered back.

"I have to go. I'm sorry I have to do this." I said, in the calmest voice I could muster, and slipped away from his arms.

I didn't look back as I fled from the room, just wanting to break down and cry. But I had to keep my cool… I knew I had to do the right thing. And that was not to let him see that I did like him. It was all for the best…

* * *

A/N: Chapter 5 is finished. What do you think? Please review! Hope you like it, 'cause I really worked hard on this. Chapter 6 is coming up soon. 


	6. Chapter VI: Terra meets Beast Boy

**--Chapter VI--**

* * *

A/N: Back with another chapter! Glad I'm able to write stories while our school is on semester break… Even for a few days! Anyways, at least there's no school… Hahaha! Hey, thanks for all the reviews! Really appreciate them… sniff:) Hope you enjoy this chapter, even if this is going to be really short.

Disclaimers: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

(Terra's POV)

When I finished checking Master Slade's emails, I opened my secret email address and was surprised to find an email marked: **ALL YOU TEENAGERS! COME AND HAVE FUN! **

At first I thought it was some sort of advertisement and I clicked at once to delete it, but I saw the "T" symbol on the email. Out of curiosity, I opened it.

'**HEY ALL YOU DUDES AND GALS…'** This was written in bold letters. 'Could it be… Beast Boy?' I thought hopefully. 'Yes… finally a chance to talk to him! To apologize to him for every bad thing I've done.'

I glanced at the email quickly and read that there was going to be a party at Titans Tower-tonight. It was the perfect opportunity to talk to Beast Boy.

I had not expected to get any email coming from the Teen Titans, but I had a feeling they sent the email through a group.

"Terra," said a voice behind me. "…Are you finished checking my email?"

I looked behind me to see my master, Slade, walk in the door. I quickly exited the email and closed down the computer. "Uh, yes. Here, Master." I said. I handed him the print outs of his latest mail. Checking his email was very important because that was how he could get a lot of information from innocent people. He usually asked me to check it for him because I was his eager pupil, as I had promised him.

He stretched out his hand for them. "Thank you, Terra." He said in his calm, composed voice.

"What were you doing before I came into the room?" he asked, arranging the print outs and taking a few glances at them.

"Um," I said, "I…"

"Checking your mail, perhaps? You don't have to lie about it, Terra. I know that you have your own email address."

"I didn't mean to keep it from you, master… it's just that…"

"You miss being a teenager, perhaps?"

"…" 'How does he know? How does he always know?' I thought. Master Slade always knew what I was up to. No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try to keep it from him… he always knows.

"Terra… I know. You were invited to a big teenage party at the Titans Tower, of all places. I know all about it."

"How… how do you know?" I stuttered.

"I know, Terra. I have sources. You do not need to worry-I will let you slack off this night. After all, you have done a lot for me already. You can take a rest tonight."

I couldn't believe my ears. The boss was letting me off for tonight! It didn't seem like him, but since he said so, that was that. I rejoiced.

"Just make sure you come home at a reasonable time." Slade said before he finally closed the door behind him.

I was so excited. This was going to be the first party for me, in a really long time. I immediately bounded to the wardrobe to pick out what I was going to wear tonight.

* * *

After a few hours, I was ready. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I marveled at my reflection.

A silvery gown framed my slim figure, and I admired the way it fit well on me. My long blond hair curled from where it was clipped into a barrette. Finally satisfied with how I looked, I made my way to Titans Tower.

When I got there, the party was already on full blast. Large crowds of people my age and older were surrounding the rooms, speakers blaring with modernized music.

I didn't see anyone I knew except for Robin and Starfire, who were dancing together. And as much as possible, I really wanted to avoid them.

I wondered how I could find Beast Boy. After all, he was the main reason why I came here.

I finally saw him leaning over the balcony, looking really handsome in a neat shirt and comfortable pants. I caught my breath as I walked up to him, his back to me.

'Was I really going to do this?' I thought, my conscience caught in my throat. After all, I had done a lot of things to Beast Boy… he didn't deserve to be hurt again… But I felt that I needed to apologize.

"Beast Boy…" I whispered.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that was a really evil cliffie… haha! But I hope you guys enjoyed. I'm gonna make it longer next time… Okay that's all! Thanks for the reviews! Please leave a review, okay? Thanks! Bye! 


	7. Chapter VII: Raven talks to Cyborg

**--Chapter VII--**

* * *

A/N: Back with the seventh chapter:) Yipee! So far this is the story I have done with the most chapters… Thanks for the reviews, by the way!

Disclaimers: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

(Terra's POV)

I was right behind Beast Boy, ready to apologize to him. I took a deep breath, choosing the right words to say. "Um," I said in a clear voice, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

He turned to face me. "Oh, it's you." He said coldly, with evident hints of sarcasm.

I looked away, unable to meet his eyes. Right now, I could feel his hurt… his pain… his anger… these emotions were coursing through me as if I were the one feeling them.

"I just want to talk to you. In private."

"This is private. Now talk." He said, his voice still dripping with sarcasm. He crossed his arms and waited, shooting me a glare. I didn't blame him for doing this. After all, he had every right to be mad at me after everything that has passed between us. Tears stung my eyes.

"I-i…" I stuttered, unable to get the words out of my mouth. For once, I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. Maybe the next thing I said would be offending, so I couldn't let the words out of my mouth.

"Spit it out. You have something to say, don't you?" he said coolly.

"Y-yes…" I stammered. _'Get a hold on yourself, Terra! This is just a confession! You can get through this.'_ I reminded myself. I regained my posture again, realizing that I was acting like a total wimp.

"Listen… I… I'm really sorry for all the stuff I've done to you… Like making you think that I was your friend… that I was there for you…" I sobbed, salty tears blurring my vision.

He didn't say anything. I couldn't see his expression, because of the seemingly endless cloud of tears in my eyes. "What I really want to say is… I'm sorry. From the bottom of my heart."

When I couldn't stand it anymore, I whispered desperately, "I love you Beast Boy… I was just too stupid to realize it…"

He opened his mouth in order to interrupt, but I refused to let him speak. "All I've been to you is a worthless enemy, a traitor. I betrayed you, I betrayed the Teen Titans… And I was really confused and angry with myself. I didn't know what I was thinking! At first I thought that I was going to tell Slade about you anyway, so why bother keeping information to myself? And this was my mission, whether I liked it or not… but what really made me worthless was that I betrayed you guys… you guys were really good friends to me. And I realized… I really value friendship. But I've realized it too late…"

"I really messed up. Now I don't know if you guys would forgive me, even if I apologized. I mean, I felt like I am really worthless, you know? But now I know that I'm deeply in love with you. I won't try to hurt you again. Or make you hate me…" I blurted, all these words gushing out of my mouth. More tears stung my eyes. I didn't know if I was going to break down right then and there, or leave the tower…

But it was as if there was glue on the floor. My brain kept sending brain waves to my body, forcing it to move, but it wouldn't, as if my feet were glued to the floor.

Some part of me wanted to hear what Beast Boy had to say, after this short confession. I really expected him to be mad at me, to shout at me, or treat me with sarcasm. But he did none of the above.

The way he reacted was to grab both my shoulders, and he placed his arms around them, pulling me towards him in a tight hug.

I was surprised. After seeing how coldly he acted towards me earlier, it was hard to believe that he would give me a hug. I expected words of hate, of anger… anything but that.

"It's okay, Terra… I forgive you." He whispered. He pulled back. "But I can't promise you my love." He said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was seeing someone else? He was in love with someone else?

"Why?" I asked, shocked.

"I-" but he was cut off. "Raven!" he shouted, looking past me to the doorway. I knew then that his teammate, Raven, had seen us hugging. And she had run off. For girls, that only meant one reason…

"You're in love with Raven?" I said unbelievingly. Raven, his silent, unsociable teammate Raven? What did he see in her?

"Listen, I've got to go." He said quickly, ignoring the last question I fired at him. "See you, Terra." He said, and I could have sworn that I saw a miserable look on his face as he left me alone, standing by the balcony.

* * *

(Cyborg's POV)

There were several discreet knocks on my door, and I wasn't expecting anyone. I was through with the party, thoroughly exhausted. All I wanted to do was lie around in my room and play video games. But Beast Boy wasn't back from the party yet, so I had to wait.

I opened the door, and was surprised to find Raven there, her cheeks puffy red, and a look on her face that I have never seen before. I could have sworn that she was about to faint.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," she mumbled quietly, and I made way for her to enter the room. She wouldn't meet my eyes, and I knew this had something to do with emotions.

"What's the matter Raven?" I asked. I knew that she would rather meditate on her own than share her problems with me, and that was what was bothering me.

"I don't know…" she trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. "I don't even know why I am here, it was just this crazy notion… I should have gone meditating instead…"

"Tell me, Raven. What's your problem? Maybe I can help you." I said calmly.

I felt calm and cool all of a sudden, something I have not felt for a very long time. There was something in her expression that made me want to help her.

She paused before she finally opened her mouth to speak. "I just saw Beast Boy hugging Terra, and I thought he was over her."

"Terra? But… I didn't invite her! How did she know?"

"How did you send the invitations, then? Randomly?" she asked.

"Um… through a website for teens." I replied without thinking.

"No wonder." She said bitterly. "She should have an email address listed in that website." She said, using logic.

"Yeah. Hey, I'm sorry about that." I apologized.

"No, it's not your fault." She said shortly. "I just thought he could get over the loss of Terra. But I was wrong."

"He has had a crush on her for ages. You can't blame him, Raven. Maybe he just felt the old spark for her again."

"But she betrayed us. You can't trust her. Maybe she's just doing this so that she can get to us again. Like she did before. She's gonna betray us to Slade again!" Raven argued.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I could find nothing sensible to say. She had a really good point. How did we know that she was just fooling around Beast Boy again, using him to get information for Slade?

"Good point," I muttered. Then suddenly I felt my stomach lurch. Butterflies were fluttering in my stomach. And my heart was beating faster than usual. I was suddenly conscious of the fact that Raven was a girl. She was gazing intently on the floor, thinking hard to come up with a sensible solution. I felt my skin redden.

"Um…" I was speechless… I couldn't find anything good to say.

She sighed. "You know, Cyborg, I have to admit it-I kind of like Beast Boy. Suddenly I'm all jealous of Terra for being with him… and I think I'm developing really big emotions for Beast Boy. It's like… a magnet. Like I'm attracted to him!" she said. I was struck by these words, and felt a pang of self-pity. 'Jealous? Me? No way, Cyborg. You're trying to get Raven and BB together, right? No feelings for Raven except friendship, remember?' he thought to himself.

"Oh, I see." Was all I could say.

"That's all you can say? No reactions? I mean, he's a really good friend of yours. And you know me. I don't let out my feelings. Although, now I'm letting them out for a reason which I don't know." She said, speaking her thoughts out loud.

Yeah, she was really expressing her feelings right now. And of all people, she chose to confide in me. I was grateful that she came to me to spill her problem, even if she knew that I was the one who spilled the beans on Beast Boy. I was glad that she still kind of trusted me, in a way.

And what on earth was that weird feeling? I had no feelings whatsoever for Raven. Beast Boy had his eyes on her, not me. I couldn't possibly fall in love with someone who had feelings for someone else. So I just shrugged it off and said, "Why don't we just go back down?"

"But Beast Boy and Terra are down there." She said flatly.

"But we can spy on them, if you want. We can tell if she really is using him." I said.

"No thanks," she declined. "I guess I'll just head back to my room. Thanks for listening to me." She said, and headed out of my room.

* * *

A/N: Um, end of chapter 7. That was short! Hehe… anyways, hope I can write a bit longer at least for the next chapters… So, any comments? Questions? Suggestions? Or violent reactions? Please tell me! Review, please! Thanks! 


	8. Chapter VIII: The Apology

**--Chapter VIII--**

* * *

Disclaimers: I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

(Beast Boy's POV)

"Here goes… I'm dead…" I groaned, sighing as I reached Raven's door. She was not nice to be with when she was mad. And I had too much experience about this, which is why I knew what she was like.

I knocked hesitantly on her door, afraid that she wouldn't answer. I mean, if you had just spotted a guy hugging another girl, and knowing that guy liked you? And now that guy was knocking on your door, begging for forgiveness. Of course you would be mad!

Then suddenly the door opened. There stood a stony-faced and red-eyed Raven. "What do you want." She said in this kind of stern, no-nonsense voice. I could tell that she had been crying. I was surprised at this because, knowing Raven, she didn't like releasing emotion.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to tell me something?" Raven demanded icily. She stood, crossing her arms, and glaring straight at me.

I was tongue-tied. Speechless. I wanted to speak, but no words could describe my dilemma. "Um… um…" I murmured.

"If you're not going to say anything, I'm afraid I have to close the door." She said calmly.

"Um… I just want to say sorry." I managed feebly. _'Lame, Beast Boy, lame!' _I thought.

"Sorry for what?"

"Um… for what you saw. I told you I was over Terra, but I think that when you saw me hugging her… you know…"

"No, I think I just saw what I needed to see." She said coolly, beginning to shut the door. I recovered my senses and held my hands against the door.

"What is it this time?" she asked exasperatedly. "You should be lucky that I am still hearing you out."

"Well, I don't like Terra in that way!" I blurted out. My face, I bet, was as red as an overgrown tomato. Of that I was sure. But I wasn't at all sure if Raven would accept my explanation. With the way I was explaining it, I didn't think she would. And it turns out I was right.

She had a really skeptical look on her face, showing her doubt in my explanation. "Is that so?" she said sarcastically. "Anyways, thanks for the really nice explanation, Beast Boy. I guess I'd better get meditating now or I wouldn't be ready for our next mission." She said icily and slammed the door shut before I could say anything else.

'_Beast Boy, you idiot! Why didn't you stop her?' _I was regretting every minute he spent at Raven's door, begging for forgiveness. _'IDIOT! You must have looked really PATHETIC, begging her forgiveness when you know you just lied to her!' _I hated myself right at that moment.

"There something the matter, dude?" Cyborg was also walking along the same hallway.

"Nothing," I lied weakly, suddenly quite dizzy. I tried my best to look normal.

"To be honest with you, I don't think so. Did it work out with Raven?"

I knew I had to put off the acting-innocent act. "…Obviously not." I said.

"Why don't you tell me about it?"

"No thanks. I'd rather think it over by myself." I said as politely as I could. Once I reached my room, I collapsed onto my bed, weak from shock and let my mind wander, searching for the best thing to do in my situation.

* * *

A/N: Geez, that was pretty short… I'll try to make it longer… but it's hard, with my grades toppling and seems like I have some kind of failing streak in my quizzes… even if I study! Anyways, the next update will be a bit longer… see ya! 


	9. Chapter IX: Goodbye Terra

**--Chapter IX-- **

* * *

A/N: hello again! Sorry my update is so late. Anyways… I got some reviews… thanks for your comments! Some of you don't like Raven and Cyborg. But this is how the fiction goes… anyway, I promise, no CyborgxRaven moments because I don't like them either. It's just… to complicate the plot a bit, I guess. So if ever you see Cyborg thinking of Raven, he won't do anything, I promise. :) Still, suggestions are welcome. Thanks!

Disclaimers: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

(Beast Boy's POV)

I fumed. I was so pathetic back there! What on earth was I saying to Raven! I made a fool out of myself! I kept thinking about this shame for a long time while I was on my bed. Now I felt like a coward—hiding out in my room while other guys, I was sure, would do anything just to get their special person back. While I was just moping around in my room! Talk about super pathetic. How stupid could I get?

I stood up, and walked to the door. I couldn't stand being a coward. Not only because I didn't want to be talked about behind my back, but also because I wanted to prove myself to Raven. I was going to talk to Terra, since she still thought that I had feelings for her and now she knew that I liked Raven. I was sure that she was so mad at me.

I deliberately went down the stairs to face the large crowd of people dancing. I searched immediately for Terra. Where was she?

Cyborg approached me and said, "Hey, BB! Who are you looking for?"

"Um, no one in particular." I lied, wanting to get away as quickly as possible.

"If you're looking for Raven, she's upstairs."

"I know. She's mad at me. Tell me, where's Terra?"

"Terra? I saw her a while ago and she told me she was leaving."

"Oh. Okay. I just wanted to tell her something. Where is she right now?"

"She's in the garage, getting her motorcycle."

"Okay, thanks…" I dashed out of the room and down to the basement, where I knew I'd find her.

She was starting up her automobile with a fierce look on her face that I was almost unable to approach her. I was sure that she was fuming about the whole me-and-Raven thing. And I can't say I can blame her.

She sensed my presence and turned around to face me. "Terra, wait. There's something we need to talk about." I said calmly, though deep inside I didn't want her mad at me.

She scowled. "What do you want now, Beast Boy? You have Raven to talk to, right?" she said sarcastically, crossing her arms, one over the other.

"It's not what you think. Yeah, I like Raven. Is it so bad if I like someone?"

She frowned. "Yeah, because all along I thought you still had feelings for me. I just wanted to apologize and be your friend… or more than that. But you played me." She glared. "Get away from here now before I lose my temper and start using my powers."

"What's wrong with you, Terra? I thought you're this kind, sweet girl who understood what I felt! Now you're acting like an insensitive moron."

"**Don't you dare call me a moron, you jerk!"** Terra retorted, looking like she was about to explode. "And you know, that girl of yours? She doesn't look good with you. That's because there's someone in love with her that's the world's biggest jerk!"

"I'm not a jerk! I don't want you to think that I'm playing with you. You're not a toy!"

"But you're treating me like one. You played me for a fool. You can only have one girl, for your information." She hid her face so I couldn't see the tears streaming down her cheeks. "And you chose Raven. I don't have anything more to say to that, Beast Boy. Goodbye." She revved up her automobile, and without looking back or hearing my frantic pleas, she drove away.

'_Man! That's another confrontation I foiled. I'll have to tell her I want to be her friend again, but only a friend. I'm gonna have to apologize to her sooner or later. Now I still have to deal with Raven.' _He thought remorsefully, wondering what he had done to deserve two girls getting mad at him.

* * *

(Terra's POV)

I was upset over my spat with Beast Boy that I nearly flooded my motorbike with my tears. I couldn't help it; whether he liked it or not, he played a big part of my life. He wasn't just my friend, he was my best friend. I knew I had to use him, but I had to do it or Slade would have let me go. And Slade was the one who treated me like a true parent.

**--Flashback.--**

_I was laughing, playing with a small doll Slade had given me. He had taken me under his care, and I was happy. Then, he approached me._

_He patted me on my small head and gave me a treat. "That's for you, Terra. Enjoy it." He smiled through his large mask and left the room. I remembered the compassion and treatment he gave me when I was a little girl. _

**--End of Flashback.--**

**--Another flashback.--**

_I remember asking Slade, "What should I do, Master Slade?"_

"_Exterminate the Teen Titans. They are nothing but trouble to us. They won't do us any good." _

_I remember joining the Titans, and how they treated me fairly, though some of them didn't quite trust me yet. But I found the best friendship with Beast Boy. He was special to me and soon our friendship deepened. I could have sworn that I have found the true friend I have always been asking for. But things changed. I knew I had to obey Slade's orders. After all, he was sort of my guardian. I couldn't let him down. _

_I remembered asking myself what the right decision was. I was so confused that I didn't know what to do. Should I betray Beast Boy and the other Titans? Or should I let Slade down and continue my friendship with the Teen Titans? _

_I knew that Slade would be furious at me for being a traitor to him. So out of fear, I sold the Teen Titans to Slade. And from then on, I felt miserable. I regretted my foolish decision, and I would have taken it back, had I known._

**--End of flashback.-- **

More tears fell from my eyes as I reminisced those past events in my life. I regretted my fight with Beast Boy, and I felt so hopeless. Was this really what I wanted?

'_I'm sorry Beast Boy… I'm sorry it had to end this way. I just want you to know… I don't really mean anything I said. And I do want you back as my friend, or even more than that, if you want to. I'm so very sorry…' _I whispered to myself as I sped off through the darkened sky.

* * *

A/N: Now that's the end of Chapter IX. Chapter X coming up! Any comments, suggestions, questions, violent reactions… please leave a review. Thanks:) 


	10. Chapter X: Raven talks to Cyborg II

**--Chapter X-- **

* * *

A/N: Another chapter! Guess what, no more Beast BoyxTerra involved! So good news for all of you who positively hate Terra. Anyways, this fic will have 15 chapters… okay, here's a hint for this chapter, there's someone here who will act really strangely. I mean, like, he or she is not acting like his or her usual self. This chapter is kind of short, by the way, but I hope you will enjoy it.

Disclaimers: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

(Raven's POV)

Great. Just great. Now I've just sent Beast Boy away, and I think he won't ever speak to me again. This was supposed to be good, right? After all, that was what I felt about him in the first place: Prankster, someone who doesn't give a damn about other people's feelings, and so immature. This was what he deserved, right?

And I had to admit that it was pretty insensitive of him to show up at my door, begging for forgiveness. He was the one who hurt me—I had a good reason why I didn't want to show my feelings.

So, then, why did part of me want to forgive him? Why did I feel that I didn't want to see him hurt like that? Wasn't that only what lovers felt? But if that summed it all up… it didn't make any sense. I may like Beast Boy, but I don't need or WANT to show my feelings, especially to him. But that dance with him… I had enjoyed it… and the time when he confessed that he liked me… that was real, right?

So what on earth was I supposed to do now? I'm not an expert on these things. They're so complicated. I know that I should just sit down, meditate, and forget about the whole thing, but the more I kept shoving the topic at the back of my mind, the more it resurfaced. It was totally unbearable.

'_I need to talk to someone… someone who knows about both of our feelings…' _I thought. _'That's it! Cyborg… He knows about all this!' _I realized.

There was my solution… and it was there all along.

* * *

(Cyborg's POV)

Another knock on my door. I got up to answer it, and to my surprise, of all the people to come to my room, it was Raven. What could she possibly need from me?

But I couldn't say no to any damsel in distress, even if I knew Raven was capable of protecting herself.

"Hi, Raven." I said.

"Cyborg. Um, listen. I need to talk about this… I don't know what to do about it." Her voice was quivering, and it seemed like she wanted to release her feelings and just break down.

"Um, sure. Go spill." He said.

"Well, I thought that, since you knew about what Beast Boy feels for me… I was wondering if you could help me figure out my feelings for him." She started.

I let her continue. "…I kind of like him too." She blurted quietly. "During the party… he danced with me… he made me feel like I was special. And sparks shot through my body… it's not like anything I've ever felt before."

I opened my mouth to speak but she went on. "Is that love? I've heard so many things about it… they say love brings you pain and sorrow, yet it makes you happy. But love can't be sorrow and happiness at the same time. I don't understand any of this." She half-whispered. She looked bewildered, and I have rarely seen her like this. She was usually the calm sort of person who never panicked in times of caution.

But since she did come to me for help, there was nothing I could do but answer her. "Yeah. That's what love means. It's pretty hard to understand, but—" I paused for effect—"I think you love Beast Boy, too."

Raven's expression changed into something neutral. But I could tell that deep inside, her clouds of confusion were cleared. "I see. But I asked him if he was over Terra. But they're obviously going back together, from what I've seen a while ago."

"Hmm… yeah. But I don't think BB likes her that way, ya know? I think he likes you. I know my bud. He may be a little bubbly sometimes, but deep down he knows what he feels, and where his sensitivity is. That's Beast Boy." I told Raven.

She still remained neutral. I couldn't tell if her emotions were spilling out or if she had no reaction to what I said. I continued, "Anyways, would you like me to tell him for you?"

"No. No thanks… I think I'll have to figure out what to tell him." She stood up.

"But I'm just gonna talk to him for you, you know, a heart-to-heart talk." I explained.

"What kind of heart-to-heart talk?"

"Well… I'm gonna make sure that he really does like you, Raven. You know…" I asked her for her approval.

Raven thought for a moment. "Um, okay. Sure. I guess I'll just leave it to you, Cyborg. Thanks." She said.

And with that, she left the room without another word.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, REALLY short. I guess Chapter 11 will be sort of short too, but I don't think Chapter 12 will be. Anyways… I hope you enjoyed, and please review. Thanks! 


	11. Chapter XI: Never give up

**--Chapter XI-- **

**

* * *

**

Disclaimers: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

(Cyborg's POV)

After Raven left, there was another resounding knock on the door. I sighed. Who was it now?

"Come in." I said convincingly while I felt ripped apart with Raven's problems. I hoped that it would be someone who wants to talk to him about the party. It had to be finished by now. But I sincerely hope that it wasn't Beast Boy who needed some advice, because I might just say something wrong to him about Raven and her insecurities.

But it was. Beast Boy was practically going through all emotion and I could tell he wanted to break down from the weight of all his problems.

"What's the matter, BB?" I said in the friendliest tone I could manage.

"Nothing much." Beast Boy sighed and said, "Man, I can't lie. Yeah, there's this huge problem."

"Come on, BB, tell your old pal Cy about it." I said, trying to hide the fact that I sort of knew what he was going to tell me.

"Listen, I told you I had feelings for Raven, right? Well… she's pretty mad at me right now. That's because I was such an idiot! I hugged Terra and I told her I forgave her for everything she's done to me and the Teen Titans. Then Raven saw it! She positively ran up to her room. And it's all my fault! So I came to her room and banged on her door, begging her to forgive me. When she wouldn't, I was determined not to be a chicken, so I came after Terra as she was leaving and I accidentally lost my temper with her. And now the two of them are mad at me. I'm so pathetic! What did I do wrong to deserve this, Cy?" Beast Boy told me desperately. He looked totally wrecked. He wasn't his usual bubbly, funny and corny self. This was the serious side of Beast Boy.

I was surprised to think that I could give my pal advice on his big dilemma. And I remembered all that Raven told me and confessed about Beast Boy. She was pretty devastated, too. I could remember her expression when I told her that she could also possibly love Beast Boy. And now I saw the connection between my two friends.

I felt guilty when I thought about my supposed "attraction" to Raven. It wouldn't work out, anyway. She was taken, and by my best buddy. I couldn't feel happier for the both of them. I realized then that I only thought of Raven like my sister and fellow teammate. I resolved to help my two friends.

"Cy, tell me what you think!" Beast Boy pleaded desperately.

"Well… for one thing… you know, BB, I've actually wanted to go on a heart-to-heart talk with you. And now we are. So I guess I'll just tell you what I think." I started, taking a deep breath. This wasn't so easy.

"…" I hesitated. Could I possibly tell Beast Boy that Raven was in love with him? _'Maybe I shouldn't. It might complicate things up, and if Beast Boy learned that, he might go wild.' _I thought logically.

"It's a big dilemma," I said quietly. "I think you should really convince Raven that you don't want her to think bad of you. Since you're sincere about her, right?"

"Of course I am. I can't help admitting this, Cy… I think I might just be in love with her. She matters so much to me. I can't take her off my mind." He said wildly. He had really matured over his crush, which had turned to love.

"Yeah. I know you love her. Now all you need to do is prove it to her, I guess. You never know, she might feel the same too. She doesn't really let out her emotions but she might, just for you. After all, you already told her that you liked her."

"Yeah… I guess you're right. All I can do know is to hope that she'll forgive me." He sucked in his breath, a determined look on his face. "I'll do anything to make her forgive me. Anything," he said.

I was proud of my buddy. He was so determined and serious. Like I said, he had matured. And it was a purely big change.

"That's the spirit, BB. Never give up…" I told him.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Cy. I really appreciate it." He said modestly as he stood up to leave.

'_There, Raven. I gave him the hope… I just hope you will forgive him.' _I thought. I was now pretty sure that he could get Raven back. _'Go, BB. You can do it!'_

* * *

A/N: That's done! Yay! Anyways… I hope you like it even if it's pretty short. Please review, thanks! 


	12. Chapter XII: The night together

**--Chapter XII-- **

* * *

Disclaimers: I don't own Teen Titans.

**Replies:**

**AnimeKittyCafe: **hi! Thanks for the many reviews (I really appreciated it)… so a few replies to your comments… um, about overusing the "damn" in the chapters… sorry about that, I was planning to correct all of those after I finish the last chapter. So, I'm glad I got to meet another Terra-hater… She's just so annoying sometimes. And I saw the episode where she and Beast Boy go out on a date, and I positively gagged… yuck. Anyways, thanks for the nice reviews (Even though it involves Terra bashing, it's okay :))

**Cute Peridot 816: **Hehe! You think that Cy's advice was good? I had a hard time with that one… I'm not good at giving advice sometimes. Hahaha. Yup, go BB! Hehehe! Anyways, thanks for the review:)

* * *

(Beast Boy's POV)

I knew what I had to do… I needed to prove myself to Raven and get her trust back. And I'll do whatever it takes… So the first thing I did once I entered my room was to write her a letter.

"Dear Raven, 

_I know I've been such a jerk and I've been really pathetic in front of you. I know I shouldn't have hugged Terra… but you have to understand that I don't feel anything for her. I don't care about her… I know I've let you down and I'm not worthy of your forgiveness… but I hope you would understand and believe this sincere letter, because all of the words written here come from my heart… You can tear up my heart and soul if you could and you will see the words I speak in this letter are all true to myself. I'm writing to ask your forgiveness… and I understand if you don't accept my apology because I understand that I don't deserve it. _

_I want to tell you one more thing… can you please meet me at the café near the Titans Tower tomorrow evening at 9:00 (you know which one.). If you don't come, I'll understand that you don't forgive me and I'll leave you alone if you don't want to see me. I'm so sorry… I just hope that you'll forgive me. I know I'm not good at writing these kinds of letters, but I tried my best… _

_--Beast Boy."_

I sealed the piece of paper in an envelope, hoping and praying that she would meet me there. And I came discreetly in front of her room, carrying the addressed letter and lay it in front of her doorstep. I hoped that she would also intercept it and not ignore it. And with all these hopes and a heavy heart, I went back to my room.

* * *

(Raven's POV)

I sensed immediately that someone was lurking around outside my room as I meditated. I stopped immediately and approached the door, swinging it open with a singular move.

I saw no one there. This was not peculiar. After so much time living with my teammates, I got used to all the pranks played on me. I looked from the ceiling to the floor and spotted this small white envelope with handwriting I recognized as Beast Boy's. Suddenly I could have sworn my heart shot up and down in my chest. What could he be writing to me for?

I read the letter and realized that I had just forgotten about my coldness to him when he came to my room, begging for forgiveness. I was too preoccupied with my feelings about Beast Boy that I had completely forgotten. My thoughts about him had not escaped my brain, my heart and my soul.

The letter touched me, no matter how simply it was done, because I could relate to Beast Boy's feelings. I understood all that he felt, as if we were both in the same dimension. I believed his absolute sincerity, and at once I jumped at the idea of meeting him at the café.

I started thinking… if our relationship did push through, what would it be like to love someone who is the direct opposite of who you were? Wouldn't it be strange? Wouldn't it be difficult to agree on things? And if love were a stranger to you, what actions would be best to take? These questions puzzled me thoroughly. And it struck me that I was worrying about my future with Beast Boy. It had been a long time since I released these emotions, now they were battling inside of me.

And that was it. That was all the encouragement I needed to face Beast Boy. All I needed was to find the courage to talk to him face to face and tell him that I forgive him.

* * *

(Beast Boy's POV)

**At the café… **

I was almost convinced that she wouldn't come when I saw the shadowy figure that looked very much like Raven. I was overjoyed to see her that I was tempted to run and hug her and hold her tight in my arms. But I kept my composure as she approached me. _'Don't blow it.'_ I told myself.

I sucked in a deep breath. "Hi, Raven. I'm glad you came…" I whispered.

"Hi, Beast Boy." She said quietly. "I just want to say… I read your letter… I was really touched by it. Thanks." She gave me a small smile. "And I forgive you."

Joy filled my heart as I heard those wonderful words. It cured the pain in my heart, and the swelling had gone away. Instead it was replaced with pure feelings for Raven. _'Could I possibly tell her that I love her?' _I thought, shivers coming up my spine.

"So… do you want to take a walk?" I invited her. She nodded and I was tempted to take her hand, but was too shy to take it because she might feel awkward.

"You know…" I gave a short chuckle. "I've almost forgotten how to make a joke after all this… stuff between us." I told her.

Her eyebrows rose up. "Really? I wouldn't have thought that you would stop joking around, BB." She joked in that quiet tone of hers.

"Seriously. I've forgotten how." I said, with the most serious look I could manage. Then I took a look at her face, and her eyebrows shot up again. The expression on her face was so funny that I cracked up and laughed. At first she didn't join in, but then she laughed. There are so many rare times that I have seen Raven laugh.

And I treasured that moment. Being with her was also as fun as being with another good, special person I know.

"You look nice when you laugh, you know, Raven." I commented.

"Not really… I don't usually laugh, to tell you the truth." Her face slipped back to its serious expression. "You know, even if sometimes your jokes are corny, BB… I do like to laugh at them." She said shyly.

I put on an incredulous expression. But deep inside I was really happy to hear this from her.

She laughed once more. "You look like you don't believe me."

"I don't." I said, giving my best imitation of her serious expression. She gave me a smile.

The night went on, and before we knew it, we were chatting animatedly, which was something that didn't happen in the Teen Titans that much anymore. Usually we were fighting over the remote, or stealing the popcorn or something like that. But it was like both me and Raven had this special bond, something we shared only with ourselves. She made time seem so fast.

Then I guess the saying "Time flies when you're having fun." Was true although I could change that to "Time flies when you're spending time with someone who matters to you." And by which, was true too.

I could tell that she was enjoying the night by the way she looked at me. It was something I have never seen in her eyes before… some spark that lit them up.**  
**

**  
**I asked her so many questions and she answered me. But the question I remembered the most was: "What are your plans if you quit the Titans?"

She thought about it first. "I don't think I'll ever want to leave the Titans. But I guess… if I really did leave, I would go to my home planet, Azarath. I'll be deep in meditation and I'll finish all the things I have to do." Then she asked me what I would do.

"Well, just like you," I said, "I don't think I would like to leave the Titans. However… if I did, I guess I'd be into business." I said, with the most serious expression I could manage.

She smiled and winked at me. We were both thinking along the same lines: I didn't seem to be the type of person who was into a job.

"That's really great, Beast Boy." She said supportively. "I think you should strive for your unfulfilled dreams, somehow." She told him encouragingly.

I smiled gratefully. I realized that we were suddenly in front of the bench. "Do you want to sit?" I asked her. She nodded once more. Then I looked around and remembered the place that we were in. It was by now a deserted park, usually filled with kids playing. I also recognized it as the place where Cyborg used to take all of us when we played football.

I looked up at the full moon. Raven did, too. She glanced at me. "I've always thought that the full moon was really pretty." She commented. She was right. Nothing illuminated the sky any better than the bright, full moon. Not even the stars could outshine its glow. And even if it was a cloudy, gloomy night, the moon shone with the splendor borrowed from the sun.

"You know, I prefer looking at sunsets. They're really pretty." I said, in a distant voice that I didn't recognize as my own.

"Yeah. But I kind of liked the night much better than sunsets. I like to think mostly at night… it's as if the moon and stars can hear me and I imagine that they respond." She said quietly. She had a point, too.

Then, I moved out of my own accord. I was inching closer to her by each minute. She hadn't noticed until I took my hand in hers, and all at once I moved my face towards hers. There was a moment of hesitation and a hint of fear in her eyes, but she bent over too, as if she were accepting her fate.

Then my lips closed on hers. The kiss was tender, and I can tell that it was her first time to kiss someone. It was my first time, too, and instead of feeling awkward, I felt that the moment was perfect. And as we kissed soundly through the serene night, my feelings for her grew more and more.

* * *

A/N: End of chapter 12! I guess I better end this chapter here before my mom and dad fry me up for using the computer for such a long time… About the chapter, I'm not sure if that's a cliffie or not, but I guess we should leave BB and Rae to their privacy for a little while… Oh well… I'm not good at love scenes, so I guess a bit of criticism will wrap this chapter up. So, any questions, comments, suggestions and violent reactions will all be reached through a review. I'd really appreciate it, thanks:) 


	13. Chapter XIII: Is that the alarm?

**--Chapter XIII-- **

* * *

Disclaimers: I don't own Teen Titans.

A/N: I've got a question: The city where the Titans tower is secured is in Jump City right? Or do I have it wrong? Please correct me if I'm wrong… Here's the very short Chapter 13. Enjoy…

* * *

One week later… 

(Cyborg's POV)

It was an evening vigil. Somehow, I was waiting and expecting something to happen. Not that I was psychic, of course. But it certainly helped to keep watch.

I wondered what was happening between Beast Boy and Raven now. They must be in pain, I decided. After all, I had no chance to help them throughout the whole week. I must be the worst friend ever, not helping my two friends to get together.

But somehow as the week passed, everything was uneventful. Neither Raven nor Beast Boy spoke much to me, or said anything about the things they had talked to me about.

I was almost certain that they would find out about each other's feelings soon enough. Somehow, something was holding me back… the attraction. I shouldn't get in their way! I had stopped myself from getting attracted to Raven. And now it came back to haunt me more than ever. I must not give in so easily!

That was the reason why I couldn't lead them to each other. There I was, good old pal Cyborg, ready to help friends with problems but not on love. And what was I doing right now? Surely I've been dealing with love a lot lately, since both my good friends were turning to me for help.

And I wasn't helping them! I regretted this whole week. There were so many countless sayings to apply to my situation: "Treat each day as if it were your last," or "Don't wait for tomorrow to do what you can do today."

But the sound of a distant sound disrupted my troubled thoughts, and I was quite relieved to think about something that I tried so hard not to think about.

And it hit me. That was the Titans alarm! I rushed immediately out of my room.

* * *

(Robin's POV)

I aroused at a time no one from the Titans was awake, unaware of what time it was. I staggered to get up from my bed. Where was that sound coming from? Obviously it wasn't the alarm clock. I leaned over and dressed in my normal clothes. What could that sound be…?

"Robin! Come quick!" Starfire called. I was surprised that she was already awake. The week had gone by so slowly and there was barely any assignment.

"What is it, Star?" I asked her and came towards her direction. Cyborg was there too.

"Isn't that the Titans alarm?" she asked.

I listened carefully. True enough, it was the alarm. Finally, another assignment! I had been clamoring for one for the whole week. Although I didn't want to see Jump City in ruins. I hoped it was not too late.

"Teen Titans… go!" I yelled and Raven and Beast Boy burst out of their rooms, following my lead. With Cyborg's help, he got the car ready and we immediately left to see what the trouble was.

As soon as we sped off, I called immediately to know where the trouble was. The police station reported that it was near a school district.

My eyes widened as Cyborg took a quick turn. "Where is it, Robin?" he asked.

"Near a school district. Come on!" I urged him. I hoped no one was hurt or that anything was damaged yet.

But knowing bad guys, the havoc was probably started by now.

* * *

A/N: So how was that? It's May 7… in our country. Hehe. The day of my birth, 15 years ago, hahaha. Please review. Sorry for the cliffhanger… will be back soon for the next installment… 


	14. Chapter XIV: Risking my life for someone...

**--Chapter XIV-- **

* * *

Disclaimers: I don't own Teen Titans.

A/N: Okay… I think all of you are probably gonna hate me after this chapter 'cause… well… no spoilers, so whether you're gonna kill me or not, here's the next chapter…

* * *

(Raven's POV)

We arrived at the site where another crime was being committed. And true enough, there was a criminal hurling steel pipes at a school bus. We leaped out of the car hastily and acted to our preference. I put on my hood, carefully releasing the power I was gifted with.

Robin had caught the steel being hurled at the school bus, the people within it screaming and crying for help. Cyborg had run immediately to the bus and lifted it away from the target of the criminal.

Beast Boy had morphed into a lion and hurled himself at the bad guy, and Starfire used her illuminating powers to disintegrate him, helping Beast Boy. The Teen Titans was back in action!

"Raven! Take care of the steel stuff!" Robin yelled at me. And I flew in the direction of the targeted steel, stopping them all from destroying the yellow transportation. The criminal gave me a smirk and moved in a different direction.

He had charmed and enchanted all of the wood and building blocks to roam away from the construction site. I predicted what he was going to do and I hovered over the city buildings as he hurled, with perfect aim, all the things under his control.

With all my strength, I stopped the avalanche of things coming towards the city. And all of a sudden, I felt my powers weaken. How could that be? This had never happened before. And the many parts of the construction started to drop to the city streets.

People started screaming and running for cover. Starfire went to work immediately and started disintegrating the pieces of wood, bricks and metal. Meanwhile, my ability to fly was failing me. What was happening to me? I thought frantically, searching for an answer. Then it struck me. I had tried to meditate yesterday night, but my thoughts were all directed to Beast Boy.

I hurtled to the ground, trying to get over my shock and move myself out of the way before I got killed. But it was too late.

* * *

(Beast Boy's POV)

I took notice of what was happening in the city streets as I battled with the criminal. I struggled to fight him off, and Robin came towards us. "Go, BB, I'll handle this." Robin said, with great determination on his face. I turned to my old form and ran to the scene near the many buildings.

"Raven!" I yelled once I saw her. She was in the middle of the street. I became anxious and overcome with fright that she might be killed. Immediately, I leaped into action. I turned into a bat and swooped down to her side.

And I was just in time. A truck, being driven by a reckless and smoking driver, was coming towards us. There was only one thing I could do: I pushed Raven out of the way. And before I knew it, I gave way to the darkness.

* * *

(Robin's POV)

I had the bad guy unconscious. He wasn't as powerful as Slade. I turned my attention to my teammates, who were suddenly gathering together as I finished him off.

I immediately wondered what was the matter, so with the great skill and ability I had acquired in jumping in somersaulting, I reached my teammates to see what the problem was.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Beast Boy's badly wounded," Starfire answered woefully.

"WHAT?" I yelled and pushed through my teammates to see Beast Boy. He looked terrible. Raven was crouching over him, crying silently.

Never in my history have I seen Raven cry. BB seemed to think that Raven was the only one he was seeing.

* * *

(Beast Boy's POV)

I saw Raven kneel beside me, crying. _'Why is she crying?' _I thought. Then it struck me; I had saved her from being hit by a truck. Instead I got run over myself.

I heard Robin crying, "Hey! Someone call an ambulance!" The rest of my teammates were watching me, sadness gripping their faces. But I didn't see any face sadder than Raven's. It made me want to cry, too.

"I'm sorry, Raven… I don't think I can last much longer…" I gathered all my strength so I wouldn't fall unconscious.

"Hang on, BB, you're gonna be ok." Cyborg's voice had a breaking sound quality. He was sad, too.

"Don't go…" Raven pleaded. She was practically begging me for the mercy that my body couldn't give, no matter how much my heart willed it.

With all the strength I gathered, I took her gentle hands in mine. "I'll try. But I can't say that I promise it…" I murmured weakly.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger again! I bet all of you are gonna thrash me now. Number one, for the cliffhanger, and number two, for wounding BB. How can I get so evil? I can't live up to my pen name now. Angel's not right! Haha. Just hope you guys won't send me to my grave when you read this. Please review. Comments, questions and violent reactions accepted. Thanks. 


	15. Chapter XV: Reminiscence

**--Chapter XV-- **

* * *

A/N: Okay, I can guarantee you this won't be a happy ending. So… I guess I have to borrow Lemony Snicket's note: Don't read this if you want to read a happy story. I'm really sorry but I planned for it to end this way. I promise, I'll write another fic about BB and Raven on a happier note. Here's the finale: Chapter XV.

Disclaimers: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

(Raven's POV)

"Beast Boy, don't do this…" I begged him. Though I knew that he couldn't do anything more about it, I was hoping that he could keep himself conscious at any rate.

"No…" He silenced me and said, "I'm glad… you're alive Raven. I would have risked my life to save you, you know… just like I did now." He sighed and peered at me. "They say that before you die, your whole life flashes before your eyes…" he said quietly.

"No…" I said, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I remember… that day at the park…" he whispered and smiled faintly. "It was the best day in my entire life."

"Mine too." I replied.

"…I'm trying to hold on, just for you… because I know… if I go… I'm going to hurt you." He whispered.

I gripped his hands harder. Tears silenced me.

"Just hang on, BB…" I whispered back.

"Hey listen, Rae…" he said once more. "I want to tell you… I… love you."

Those were the sweetest words that ever pierced my heart. And I could tell that when I gave him my reply, it was filled with the emotion I had been hiding all these years: "I love you too."

"Hey, there's the ambulance! Come on, Cy, help me carry BB!" Robin called.

I almost couldn't get up when Cyborg picked Beast Boy up and carried him to the waiting ambulance. I followed reluctantly, regretting deeply that I didn't meditate last night. It was all my fault that BB was even going to the hospital right now. I prayed to God sincerely that he would get through this incident and live his normal life again.

* * *

I opened my eyes again, back to the present. I was back at the graveyard, staring at Beast Boy's big tombstone. I gently picked up the flowers I had brought and put it back in place. The memories I had recalled were both happy and depressing to think about.

Those were the memories I recalled. I didn't want to remember that day when the nurse told us the bad news. It brought me so much hurt, until now.

'_I'm so lost without you, Beast Boy… And until now, I still remember the times we've had together. The special days that meant so much to me… they helped me see the true side of myself. And it's all thanks to you, BB… I've never regretted loving you. Your memories are the most special ones to me… even when I was down, you made sure that I was back up again. And in the end you saved me… I don't deserve it. And now… I ask myself… do I even care?' _

I exhaled. I could tell that the answer, of course, was yes. I knew I cared for Beast Boy and always have. Even when he annoyed me so much before… I did care. And especially now, that he was gone… I still care.

I can almost hear him whispering in my ear. I hear the song that played while we were dancing together…

And with one last look at his grave, I left, promising to come back again another day, though I knew that no amount of apologies could make me hear that he forgave me…

But deep inside I knew… with him in the next world, and I in the present world… our love for each other would never fade away…

* * *

**THE END.**

* * *

A/N: So how's this last part? I hoped you liked it. Even though you might also send me to the graveyard since I kept BB and Rae away from each other… I'm sorry it ended this way! I'm gonna write another story, I think a one-shot, and make it a happy ending. So… this is where it ends… bye! 


End file.
